Past and Future
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: When the vampire heirs to the Italian throne decide to live as humans for some time Feliciano meets a girl that he falls in love with who has a secret past that ties in with his own past and future. Italy x FemGermany On hiatus.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**This has a slow start but trust me when I saw it's going to get better.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Louise groaned as the sunlight hit her eyes and raised the blanket over her head.

"Brother. Close the curtains." she moaned.

She heard her brother groaning from beside her and felt the bed shift as he slid out and closed the window effectively blocking the rays.

"Thank you."

Gilbert grumbled something under his breath as he slid under the covers again and nuzzled closer to his sister.

Louise weakly turned her head to the side and groaned once more at the clock. It was seven o'clock and she had class in two hours.

"I'm still not used to having everything done in the morning like this." she said punching her pillow weakly.

"You would think after two years we would be." Gilbert said, his voice muffled by his own pillow.

Louise nodded as she forced herself to leave the warmth of her bed and stretched her arms. She winced as the muscles and bones creaked slightly.

"I don't know about you." she said walking to the bathroom. "But personally I can't wait for this all to end."

"Says the girl who had insisted on coming here and living like this." Gilbert shot back.

* * *

><p>"Come on you guys. The sun has set." Feliciano sang out. He threw the pillow onto the lump on the bed that he knew was his brother Lovino. "Brother, wake up!"<p>

"Go. The fuck. Away. Feli." Lovino growled.

Francis came into the room and rolled his eyes. "Just leave your brother alone Feliciano. He will get up when he wants to."

Feliciano pouted. "But we need his help to replenish our supply."

"Well then if he won't help he will not get his share of the blood." Francis said.

Lovino growled and stood out of bed. "I'm up, I'm up. And are you really supposed to talk to me like that Francis? I mean I am one of the heirs to the throne. Show me the respect that I deserve."

Francis rolled his eyes once more. "You have done nothing to earn my respect other than the one that needs to be given seeing your birthright. However that is a far cry from the respect that you earn. Now get ready, we are leaving in a half hour."

Lovino bared his teeth in a snarl. "One day Francis, I know I will kill you."

"I will tremble in fear until that day." Francis said throwing a shirt and pants and him. "Now get dressed. There are victims with our names on them."

* * *

><p>Louise sighed in pleasure as she left the college building. Gilbert looked up from his customary waiting spot in front of the building and closed his book.<p>

"About time, what were you doing in there? Writing a book?" he complained.

Louise shook her head in amusement. "No I was writing a thesis for the final part of my test."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Whatever, same thing. Boring in the end."

"Well it's over now for two months." Louise said. "Now come on. I want to get drunk once again."

"Drunkard."

"If I am I got that from you."

"I'm your brother."

"You're still an influence."

* * *

><p>Francis sighed as he leaned against the wall and watched the two brothers bicker with a bored face.<p>

"How many times are you two going to fight over the same thing over and over again?" Francis asked wearily.

Feliciano and Lovino glanced at him.

"As many times as we want." Lovino said.

Francis rolled his eyes as he scanned the crowd. Not too many pickings tonight.

"There." Lovino said motioning with his head to two people walking arm-in-arm into the club they were currently in looking through the crowd. A boy with white hair and a girl with blonde hair.

Francis spared the two a glance before he shook his head. "No."

"And why the hell not?" Lovino asked.

"Because I said so." Francis said.

It was Lovino's turn to roll his eyes. "That isn't an answer Francis, and don't make me pull out the royalty card."

"I was never able to stop you before." Francis sighed. He turned his head to Lovino's side. "And out of simple curiosity where is your brother?"

"Feli is right here…" Lovino trailed off as he turned his head to where his brother had stood. "Please don't tell me."

Almost in unison the two turned to where they had last seen the girl and boy. The boy was gone and true to Lovino's and Francis' beliefs Feliciano was talking to the girl.

"…shit." Lovino groaned.

* * *

><p>Louise glanced at the boy in front of her in amusement. The boys always waited for her brother to leave her side before they stepped up to her and started flirting.<p>

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested." Louise said.

The boy, he still hadn't introduced himself, didn't stop smiling and walked beside her. "May I at least buy you a drink ma'am?"

Louise shook her head. "No I'm good, thanks."

"Then at least tell me your name." the boy nearly begged.

Louise rolled her eyes. "Louise."

"Such a beautiful name." the boy said. "And such a beautiful name deserves a drink."

"Nice try." Louise said. Her brother returned to her side and glanced at the boy in front of her.

"Who's this?" he asked.

The boy's eyes flew to her brother for a moment before he said "no one special, just a boy trying to get the girl a drink."

"Yes well it would take a lot more than that." Louise said. She turned away and walked towards the dance floor with her brother's hand in hers.

Gilbert glanced at the boy behind them as Louise led them away. "He's kinda cute."

Louise sighed. "I don't pick guys up at clubs or bars brother, you know that."

He shook his head in amusement. "That's not the only reason is it?"

Louise threw a grin at him over her shoulder. "Nope and you know it."

Gilbert threw his head back and laughed. They had reached the dance floor and he quickly placed his hands on her hips as they swayed to the music.

"After all." Gilbert said. "He's a vampire."

**This is not, I repeat, this is NOT a Germancest story. There will be other pairings here. The thing here with the siblings are simply that they are very close and they act like this in public to ward other people away who are trying to flirt with them.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
